Time Travelers
by Lanvia
Summary: A Young girl comes to the guild and calls Natsu 'Papa! Who is this girl? What kind of powers does she have? SEQUEL TO DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! Main ship is NaVia! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1 As the Secret Unfolds

**Time Travelers**

**Summary: A Young girl comes to the guild and calls Natsu 'Papa'! Who is this girl? What kind of powers does she have? SEQUEL TO DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! Main ship is NaVia!**

**Warning: You have to read DLS before this or else it won't make sense!**

**AN: Hola, Reader-sama! So, here's the sequel I promised! I'm so excited! I've been dying to write this since DLS even started. You guys probably already figured out who's Rosa's mama is right? Kinda confusing, I know. Oh and just so you guys know, I'm leaving for New York in December 19****th**** so I probably can't update till 7****th**** January!**

**Well, enough about this! I'm sure you're just excited for the story!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

**Enjoy! Review it if you like :D**

**Chapter 1 "As the Secret Unfolds"**

Rosa sat at the bar drinking her lemonade while drawing a picture. She smiles and grabs a pink colored pencil. She doodles around and claps her hand, "I'm doooone! Papa! Papa! Come see my drawing! I made it for youuu!" She jumps around on her seat and laughs sweetly. Natsu stands up from his chair and leans to see the drawing.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. The drawing looked like a bunch of squiggly lines and doodles. Rosa looks up to see Natsu confused. "Eh.. nice drawing, princess! Is it a.. flower?" Rosa pouts and crosses her arms, "Nooo! It's not a floooweeer! It's a drawing of you!" Rosa grunts and jumps down from the chair.

"Oh, sorry.. princess, come back please. I said I was sorry!" Rosa puffs out her cheeks and turns around, "Fine! But papa has to buy Rosa ice cream!" Natsu giggles and kneels down in front of her, "Did you just talked in third person?" Rosa tilts her head and blinks, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Rosa blinks again and shrugs it off.

The guild was noisy and tables were flying everywhere. Guild members arguing over whose magic is stronger or who was the best mage there. It was very entertaining for the young pinkette. She looks around and sees Cana shuffling around her magic cards. She approaches the card mage and tugs on her hair, "Ow! Who did tha—Rosa? What do you need, sweetie?" Rosa smiles and points to Cana's magic cards that are currently scattered all over the table.

"Oh! You wanna see me do card magic?" Rosa smiles in delight and nods her head furiously. "Okay then!" Cana grabs a bundle of her cards and levitate them. The cards circle around Rosa's head and starts to glow.

Rosa sat there watching it in amazement as she tries to snatch one of them. Rosa smiles and looks at Cana, "Can you teach me to do this? I wanna show it off to my papa!" She leans in closer to Cana and she had the biggest toothy grin you'll ever see. Cana giggles as she scratches the back of her head, "I guess I can teach you a few tricks.." Rosa's face lit up and she claps her hands in excitement, "Yipee! Thank you, Auntie Cana!"

Cana smiles and pulls out a few cards from her bag. She hands it over to Rosa, "Here, hold these. I'll teach you some levitation techniques first. If you can handle that, we'll switch over to some easy spy techniques, okay?" Rosa pumps her fists in the air and opens her tiny mouth, "I'm all fired up! Whoa!" She stumbles backs and falls from her chair.

Cana laughs and stretches her hand out, "Here, you need any help?" Rosa nods and grabs Cana's hand. She scrambles to her feet and wipes dust of her dress. "Okay, let's start!" Cana grabs a card and begins explaining.

Meanwhile,

In the master's office, The master sits quietly on his desk holding stacks of papers in his hands. They were all bills. The master sighed as he reads the first couple bills, "Wrecking city hall, burning houses.. don't they ever learn? This is so expensive! *sob*" He throws the rest of the bills to the other side of the room.

Just then, a knock was heard on his door. The master straightens himself and clears his throat, "Uhm.. yes, come in!" Natsu walks in and looks at the short master. "Well? Sit down." Natsu sits down and fiddles his fingers. "What do you need, Natsu? You're awfully quiet and that's not normal. Well.. not for you!" Natsu rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Look, I need to talk to you about something, gramps!" The master raised his eyebrow.

"I-I couldn't say it in front of the others! They would freak out!" The master tilts his head even more to the side not understanding what the pink haired dragon slayer is trying to say. "It's about Rosabella." The master jumps off his table and clears his throat, "Look, just get to the point already! I don't understand what you're trying to say!" Natsu looks down on his shoes and sighs deeply, "I have to get Rosabella back home before her mother freaks out."

Master nods at Natsu, "I see. But you never really told anyone about Rosa's mother. Is there something you're not telling us?" Natsu stares at the master and sighs heavily, "Y-you'll just have to see, gramps. I-I'll just go bring Rosa back home now. If anyone asks where we're going, don't tell them." The master's face stiffen as he nods slowly to Natsu. Natsu replies with a nod and heads back to the guild hall.

The master sighs and sits back down to his chair, "He's hiding something. I wonder what it is.." The master scratches his chin, "Hmm.. maybe—ooh! Is that the new edition of Weekly Sorcerer?! This has got to be interesting! I just hope Mirajane doesn't catches me reading this.. hehe!" He flips open the magazine and starts to giggle.

At the guild,

Natsu leans back on a wall and buries his face in his hands. Thoughts were going through his mind as he felt as if a voice inside his head is screaming it's lungs out. He just needed to bring Rosa back before 'she' found out and then nobody will even remember that Rosa was even there the first place.

God, everything's such a mess! If 'they' found out, Rosa will be in great danger. And he certainly does not want that to happen. He then felt a small hand tugging his vest and chirping happily. He looks down and sees his 3 year old pink haired daughter smiling widely at him

"Papa! Look! Auntie Cana thought me how to do.. uh.. card stuff!" Natsu smiles as he watches the little pinkette scrambles to find her cards. "Ah! Here it is! Uh.. well.. I can do this now!" She grabs the cards as she mumbles a few words. The cards fly to the air and circles around Natsu as it starts to glow and sprinkle glitter all over.

Rosabella claps her hands and giggles. Natsu looks at his daughter with amazement. He snatches her from the ground and puts her on his shoulders. Rosa shows off her toothy grin and so did the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Look, you can't stay here long okay, Rosa? Your mother will be so worried about you. So, I'll bring you back home, okay?" Rosa's smile fades and falls into a frown. She pouts and crosses her tiny hands, "Why?! I-I-I wanna stay here longer! Pleaaaase, papa! Please!" Her eyes starts to water and her lips quiver. She clenches her fists and screams at the top of her lungs, "Nooo! Rosa wanna stay here! Rosa don't wanna goooo yeeeet!"

Natsu puts the screaming pinkette down and kneels in front of her, "Sweetie, your mother will be wondering where you are. She'll be so worried and sad. You don't want that, do you?" Rosa stares at her feet and shooks her head slowly to the side. "N-no but.. I-I just wanna stay! It's so lonely at home! Mama is always doing stuff while papa is always working. But here, I'm not alone."

Natsu smiles sadly and hugs the 3 year old, "I know. But you've got to think about other people's feelings too, honey! What would your mother feel? She'll feel sad.. and.. you and I both don't want that." Rosa sighs in defeat and wipes the tears in her eyes.

She looks up to her dad and nods, "Fine. I'll go home." Natsu smiles. Just then,

Rain clouds gather in the sky. Lightning zaps the city. Rain pours hardly from the clouds. Thunder can be heard loudly outside. The citizen of Magnolia races to find shelter from the heavy rain. Screaming can be heard. And then,

_**THUMP!**_

The doors to the guild burst open bringing in a cold gust of wind from outside. A woman in her early 20's came rushing inside. She had chest length blue hair tied in a side braid, deep sea blue eyes, pale skin, and she wore a black trench coat, white turtleneck and brown baggy pants. She was dripping wet and she quivered in fear as she saw the faces of the mages inside.

Natsu stood there, shocked. The whole guild fell silent as they felt the bluenette stare at them in worry and in fear. Rosa was the first one to move an inch. She walks closer to the blue haired woman and soon, her frown turns into a sweet smile.

Cana stretches out her hand to prevent the pinkette moving closer but was soon stopped by a white haired take over mage. The take over mage shooks her head slowly as the brunette nods.

The bluenette gasped in shock as the pinkette inched closer and closer to her. Her quivering lips stopped and forms a small smile. The clouds in the sky disappears and so did the rain.

"Mama?"

**AN: Yo! Whaddup! So? Did you like the first chapter? Sorry if the first part of it was confusing or totally random. I just didn't know what to write. I just didn't know how to build up scenes to that ending right there! I'm such a bad writer D: But anyway, sorry for the cliffie I left you!**

**I just couldn't help myself DX Well, you know the drill! Review it to show me somebody is reading this piece of junk!**

**Love,**

**Lanvia~!**


	2. Chapter 2 Befriending the Mother

**Time Travelers**

**AN: So.. I know that I said I was going on vacation, but it got cancelled :'( Lucky for you though..**

**Lexy: Hahaha! You deserve it for being such a geek! Hahaha!**

**Lanvia: When did you get here?! I don't remember letting you in!**

**Lexy: I have a spare key! Duh!**

**Lanvia: I didn't give you—you copied my key! Didn't you?!**

**Lexy: I—uhmm.. disclaimer: Lanvia does NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it—EEP!**

**Lanvia: Get back here you little pest! Uhmm.. hope you enjoy and sorry for the cliffie last time, Reader-sama! GET BACK HERE!**

**Lexy: EEP!**

**Chapter 2 "Befriending the Mother"**

The mysterious woman's deep blue eyes widens in shock at the little pinkette. Her eyes start to water and tears streams down her face, falling slowly to the floor. Her knees felt weak and her whole body shivers. She fell down on her knees and starts sobbing, "R-Rosa-chan! Where did you r-run of to?! M-mama was so- *hic* - so worried! Oh sweetie! P-please d-d-don't leave again!" She tackles the little girl in a tight hug as she keeps on crying her eyes out.

The whole guild fell silent and wondered who the bluenette is. Then, Mira approaches her with a clean towel on her hand. She places a gentle hand on the crying woman and smiles sweetly at her, "You're all wet. You can use this towel and borrow some clothes if you'd like." The woman looks up and wipes tears from her eyes. She smiles and manages to say a few words, "Thank you."

Mirajane nods and hands her the towel and dry clothes. The woman stood up and went to the bathroom to change clothes. The guild was still quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Gajeel got hit in the head with a bottle. And well, everything went back to normal. If fighting with no real reason is normal then.. yeah! It was normal.

Natsu shifts uncomfortably on his bar stool as he felt the echoing voice return screaming at him in his head. It was screaming for some reason. Telling him to 'tell the truth' and 'stop lying'. But he knew that if he does that, Fairy Tail would be in danger. If only he didn't do that. If only he picked something else! But, it happened. And there's no use looking back at the past.

He took a sip of his beer and continues to mope around the bar. He gulped and rested his head on the counter. His head starts to ache once more. He could hear them. The voices..

"_**You have to tell them the truth! They deserve to know!"**_

"_I-I know.. but.. what if something happens? What if 'they' find out our location?! What if 'they' hurt them?! Or worse.. what if they hurt HER?! I-I just can't-"_

"_**Stop being such a coward and just do it! Would you rather risk it or live your entire life drowned with lies?!"**_

"_I would rather lie, thank you very much!"_

"_**Ugh! WHY are you so difficult?! I'm sure that if you tell them, they'll understand. They'll help you! I know they will. I'm your conscious after all!"**_

"_No, they won't! They'll just be angry at me for frickin' lying to them for five. FUCKING. Years!"_

"_**How would you know? You've never tried! Instead, you just hid your girlfriend and your daughter inside a fucking shed for five years!"**_

"_It's both safer for the guild and for them. Don't you fucking tell me how to live my life!"_

"_**Like I said, I'm your conscious! It's basically my job, dude. Look, I'm just saying that they deserve to know. End of story."**_

The voice stops, much to Natsu's relief. Though his head is still aching from it, he manages to order another glass of beer. Mira smiles and lays a glass of beer in front of him. Natsu grumbles a 'thank you' to the white haired take over mage.

He looks down at the drink and sighs. He grabs it and drinks it all in one gulp. His head aches again so he lays his head on the bar counter. He rubs his temples as he hears loud screaming and cussing in the middle of the guild.

Meanwhile,

Cana sat down on an empty table shuffling her cards around. She felt uncomfortable around that woman. It was because of how she looks. She reminds Cana _way _too much of … Juvia. Oh how she misses her. Cana was one of Juvia's closest friends. Seeing her die was just.. too much to handle. It happened fast like a wind. All she could do back then was just look at her best friend die.

She knew there was nothing she could've done. But she still felt guilty. It felt like she could've done something to prevent this from happening. If only she could bring back the time and just..save her. Do something! Cana sighs and traces a finger down her long brown hair. Then, she felt someone pull up a chair beside her. She looks to her right and saw—

"Hi.." _HER!_ Cana felt the urge to just back away but decides against it. Cana fakes a smile and plays nervously with her hair, "H-hi.. is there anything you need?" The woman looks away for a second before looking back at Cana, "I know that you don't like me. I knew it from the start. But if it makes you feel any better, I was just about take Rosabella and go home."

Cana stiffens, how could this woman know what she was thinking? She pushes the thought away and fakes another smile, "I hope you don't take it too personally. You just remind me of my old friend. She looked exactly like you." The woman shifts uncomfortably and ruffles her hair, "Is that so? Who was she?" Cana's smile falls into a frown and tears threatens to spill.

She managed to control it and moves a strand of her from her face, "Her name was Juvia. She was a water mage here. At first she was in Phantom Lord, our rival guild. But after Phantom Lord was disbanded, she and her friend, Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble!"

The woman waves her hands around frantically and giggles at her, "No! No! I don't mind! I find it quite interesting, actually. Please, carry on." Cana smiles. A genuine smile this time. No faking it. "Well, then my boyfriend, Laxus got crazy and tried to take over Fairy Tail. His friend, Fried tried to make us fight each other."

"He said that she wasn't a true Fairy Tail mage because she was once apart of Phantom Lord. So.. she sacrificed herself. Then all those other non important things happen, heh. Things started to get bad about.. 5 years ago. It was Halloween. Fairy Tail was having a party and then—"

Cana tries to hold back her tears but a few just manages to drip down. "Sorry.." The woman places a hand on her shoulders and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it… my name's Celeste . And you are?" Cana wipes her tears and gives her a weak smile, "My name's Cana. Cana Alberona." Celeste smiles back at her.

Celeste felt a tug on her shirt and looks down to see none other than her precious daughter, Rosabella. "Mama! Look! Auntie Mira gave me this doll! It's cute even though it's not as cute as Dewdrop!" She holds up her rag doll and hugs it tightly. Celeste smiles and pats the little girl on the head, "Sounds nice, sweetheart! Why don't you go talk to auntie Mira? Mama promises that mama will play with you later, okay?" The little pinkette frowned at first but it slowly turned into a smile.

"Okay." The girl walks up to the bar and talks to the white haired take over mage. Celeste turns her attention back at Cana and smiles at her, "So, what magic do you use?" Cana grabs some cards and shuffles it randomly, "Card Magic. Though I once borrowed Fairy Glitter.. hehe.. that was such a long time ago.. five years."

Cana looks down on her fingers looking very sad but the frown slowly turns into a sad smile, "What about you? I mean, what magic do you use?" Celeste scratches the back of her head and laughed slowly, "Well I can do _some_ water magic. But not an expert." She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her earl grey tea.

Cana looks at the tea and pokes Celeste's shoulder, "You like earl grey?" Celeste looks up and chuckles, "I used to like it. But it's been awhile since I've had some. So why not? It's not bad." She took another sip and focuses her attention on a certain blonde sitting in a corner reading a book. She scowls quietly and looks at Cana, "Who's that blonde girl sitting in a corner?" Cana looks at where she's pointing and notices that it was Lucy.

"Oh! That's Lucy. We used to be best friends but then, we stopped talking. She just became a loner and stuff. Things have been pretty hard these last few years and I guess she took it pretty hard. Weird, her and Juvia weren't exactly friends. Juvia would go on and on about how Lucy is trying to steal Gray from her. God, I miss those days." Cana looks away sadly.

Celeste took another sip and stares at the cup for a minute before speaking up, "Where's Gray then?" She looks around the room but found no luck. Cana looks at her cards sadly, "He left the guild ever since Juvia .. *sniff* .. died. He comes around sometimes but it's like.. once a year. He really didn't feel like staying over." Celeste's mouth turns into an 'o' shape, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be nosy. I feel bad having you remember those bad memories. Can I make it up to you somehow? You know.. before I leave?"

Cana smiles and mutters a 'no thanks'. Celeste nods and gets up. She looks around and spots the little pinkette sitting on a table with Mirajane and Lisanna drinking lemonade. She approaches them and taps her on the shoulder, "Sweetie, let's go home. Remember, it's not safe here." The girl sniffs and waves goodbye to the Strauss sisters that waved back to the little pinkette.

Celeste grabs Natsu's arm and whispers in his ear, "We're going home, Natsu-sama. Please don't tell them anything about… 'them'" Natsu looks up and nods. Celeste rushes home even though she hears some of the guild members asking why she was sure in a rush. She still ignored them and pretended she didn't hear them. She needed to get off the streets as fast as possible.

But before that, she took a last glance and smiles,

"_I'm sorry I worried you, Fairy Tail. I missed you."_

**AN: So? Do you know what they're talking about? Who is, 'them'? Why are they so afraid? What secrets do they have left? Do you think Celeste is too suspicious looking?**

**Well, anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! But don't just go randomly hating for no good reason! Thank you for reading, Reader-sama!**

**Love,**

**Lanvia ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering Juvia Lockser

**Time Travelers**

**AN: I guess there's no use in changing your minds. You guys figured it out! Celeste is the ASSUMED dead Juvia! But why is she keeping her identity a secret? You'll find out in later chapters! So your questions will slowly be answered! **

**Lexy: Ooh! I have a question!**

**Lanvia: *grunts* WHAT?!**

**Lexy: Why are you so stupid?**

**Lanvia: Ugh! Just go do the disclaimer and go home!**

**Lexy: Fine then! Lanvia does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, she only owns the OCs that may or may not show up yet. Now will you excuse me, I gotta run for my life.. *runs away***

**Lanvia: Get back here! Oh! Enjoy the chapter, Reader-sama! Before I forget though, HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**

**Chapter 3 "Remembering Juvia Lockser"**

Natsu sat down quietly on the bar stool tapping his fingernails on the wooden counter. His head ached again and he didn't know why. His heart was racing and sweat drips down his chin. "Ugh! Damn it! Ugh! Fucking Mavis! Ow!" He places a hand on his head and lays his chin on the counter.

He then felt a couple of gentle hands touching his shoulder. He looks up and sees a brown haired woman frowning on him. "Cana?" Natsu was confused on why Cana was here. He motioned her to sit down and so she did. She crosses her arms and closes her eyes with that frown still on her face.

"Natsu, I have to ask you something." He raised an eyebrow at the card mage not quite sure what she wanted. "It's about Celeste." He looked even more confused. What does she wanna know about Celeste? Or maybe she figured it all out? "Celeste? What do you want to know bout' her?"

Cana scowls and looks away from the pink haired dragon slayer , "How could you forget about Juvia so easily?" She looks back at Natsu to see that he's fiddling with his fingers. "I never forgot about her. But sometimes, you've gotta move on. You can't look at the past forever. Because if I did, I would regret every second of it."

Cana looked surprised on how mature Natsu has gotten over these last five years. He was so childish back then. Always fighting with everyone in the guild. But now he changed. "I.. guess you're right. Did you love her? Juvia, I mean." Natsu looked shocked at her but answered anyway, "I did. And I also regret never telling her that."

Cana smiles sadly at him and got up from her seat, "I have to go home now. Take care, Natsu." She waved him goodbye and he waved back at her. He stared at her walking away and couldn't help but feel guilty. Just then, he felt that damned voice coming back.

"_**Does it feel good? Lying to your own nakama?"**_

"_Just fuck off. I've had a long day and you're not helping."_

"_**But, I am! Look, sooner or later you've just got to tell them the truth."**_

"_What they don't know won't hurt them."_

"_**But what if they figured it out? What if they find out that Juvia is still alive? It'll be worse if it didn't come straight from your mouth. They'll despise you forever!"**_

"_Would it be different if I tell them?"_

"_**At least you've got the courage to even tell them! Don't be a wimp forever! They're your nakamas for Mavis' sake!"**_

"_Just shut up! "_

"… _**Fine then"**_

"_Good. Just leave me alone. I need some time.. to sort things out."_

"_**I hope you're doing the right thing."**_

"_I hope so too.."_

The voice fades away again and Natsu sighs of relief. It's hard battling your own thoughts because deep down, you know they're right. But Natsu's head thinks differently. What they don't know won't hurt them.. right? Hope so..

He takes another sip of his beer and just wants to drown his troubles away.

He closes his eyes and before he even knew it, he was drifting to sleep..

_FLASH!_

_Natsu sat in front of her grave just staring down at it and letting the cold rain soak him wet. His heart was aching and he could feel the pain and sadness but.. he won't let the tears fall down. He felt anger slowly rising up. The urge to just punch Jezza in the face. But he slowly unclenched his fists and buries his face in his hands._

"_J-Juvia.. can you.. can you hear me? If you can, I want to let you know th-that I.. I-I miss you. Fairy Tail misses you. It's so gloomy without you here.. I just hope that you're happy.. wherever you are. I'll try to smile again. To laugh again. It'll be hard.. but I'll try. But one thing is for sure, I will never able to find love again."_

_His frown turned into a smile and he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. He refuses to cry so he wipes them away quickly. He looks down on her grave again and sighs deeply, "I don't think I'll ever be used to the fact that when I go to the guild, you won't be there. And I also don't think that I'll be used to coming here knowing that this is your grave. I- *sigh* -I'll never be able to wake up in the morning and remember that happy smile on your face without shedding a tear."_

_He sniffles and grits his teeth, "Why did it have to be you?! Why couldn't it be me?! Urgh! Damnit! There was so much things that I wanted to tell you! Th-there was so much things I wanted to show you! But now you're DEAD! AKH!"_

_He punches the wet ground and finally let the tears stream down his face. He screams to the sky at the top of his lungs. Though nobody could hear him due to the loud pitter patter of the rain. He could still remember those words she used to say.._

_Drip.._

_Drip.._

_Drop.._

_He stops screaming and he starts laughing instead. His laughs were loud but his tears wouldn't stop falling. He stops and wipes his tears and starts gazing at the ground, "I remember our first kiss. Remember? We just came back from a job and suddenly, your personality changed."_

"_After that, you went berserk and attacked Gajeel and Gray. Heck, you even attacked Erza! It was really scary but.. hehe.. awesome at the same time. You were about to attack me but then you started screaming and then fainted. I checked on you in the infirmary and then.. you kissed me. It was just a peck but a kiss is a kiss."_

_He smiled remembering that sweet moment. The moment he started to realize his feelings. Not completely! But.. slowly. He got up from the ground and waved the grave goodbye, "I'll visit you again, Juvia. Maybe tomorrow. I'll miss you."_

_He walked away slowly and gazed back at the grave for a split second before walking again._

_._

_._

_._

_The next day, Natsu came back to the grave with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He was smiling but his eyes were full of sadness. He sat next to the grave and gently scatters the roses all over it. "Hey, Juvia! Did you miss me? Sorry that I'm late. I was having trouble picking flowers. So I decided to give you simple red roses. Nothing special! Do you like them?"_

_He knew that she wasn't really there. But he just wants to pretend that she's still there. For the sake of his own sanity. He likes to start conversations with her and pretend that she's there listening to every word that comes out of his mouth. This is what he does everyday ever since she.. passed away._

_He visits her grave and brings her presents like flowers. He would just sit right next to her grave and talk to her about his day or how the guild is without her. Not a day goes by without him feeling guilty about her death. He just wants to reassure himself that she'll come back and tell him that she loves him or give him a simple peck on the cheek._

_He just wants to reassure himself that she's still alive._

_Every time he sees rain, he thinks about her. Every time he sees a hat shop, he thinks about her. Every time he drinks water, he thinks about her! Everything he does just reminds him of the beautiful blue haired water mage._

_A month later,_

_He was out on a job in Clover Town when he crossed upon an old woman carrying around a large bag that seems to be filled with cards and potions of some sort. She glanced at Natsu for awhile and gave him a smirk. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the old woman and shrugs it off until he felt the woman coming closer to him._

"_Hello. I sense that you may need my assistance. Whether you like it or not, I need to help you. Follow me." She motioned him to follow her. Natsu was unsure at first but followed her anyway. He followed the woman into a gypsy looking tent filled with random objects like bottles and large books._

_The woman sat down on a purple arm chair and motioned Natsu to sit down on the red couch in front of her. She cleared her throat and then.._

_FLASH!_

_Her appearance changed from a short old woman to a tall tan young lady with big curly black hair and a red bandana to go with her red and green gypsy dress. Natsu stood there shock, "You're a—"_

"—_Mage, I know." She finished his sentence and begins shuffling her tarot cards, "I'm a card mage. I do fortune telling and I could sense that you needed my assistance. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the great Madame Giselle! I travel all around Fiore undercover. I change my disguise from time to time."_

_Natsu still slumped at the couch not knowing why he was there precisely. Madame Giselle smirked at him again and crossed her arms, "You're confused, aren't you? I can tell that you have lost someone who is very dear to you. A lover, perhaps? She was a mage too, correct? A water mage, huh? Fire and water.. not really the ideal match."_

_Natsu narrowed his eyes and stares at her in shock and confusion, "H-how did you—"_

"_How did I know? Didn't I tell you that I could also read other people's minds? No? Oops! My bad." She laughed slightly and continues to smirk at the pink haired dragon slayer. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs and arms, "But that's not why I told you to come here. You love her, right?"_

_He nodded at her, "Would you do ANYTHING to bring her back? Even though the thing you need to do may endanger you?" He nodded again but a bit more hesitant than last time. A devilish smile curled into her lips and she began playing with her hair, "There is one way for you to bring her back to life. It won't be easy. But it's not impossible. Would you like to know what it is or am I just wasting my time?"_

_Natsu's eyes widen and he nods his head furiously, "Yes! I mean.. yes.. please! I will do anything if it means getting her back!" The woman nods at him and hands him a piece of paper which seems to be a torn up map, "It's a map leading to a hideout called Lightning Fang. The place stores about 200+ variety of potions. One of them is called 'Resurrection Potion 2.0' that's the one you need to find."_

_Natsu blinked a few times before tilting his head to the side,"2.0?" Madame Giselle grabbed a tea cup from a cabinet behind her and poured some tea in it before looking back at Natsu, "Yup. The first one they made was a complete failure! So, they gave it another try on a dead rabbit and then—BAM!—It worked!"_

_Natsu crossed his arms and slumped back down on the chair with the piece of map still in his hands, "How do you even know this kind of information? Somehow, I don't trust you." Giselle chuckled before taking a sip of her jasmine tea, "I know a guy.." Natsu scoffs and rolls his eyes at Giselle._

_Giselle grabbed another cup and pours in some tea in it, "Would you like some tea, Dragneel-san?" Natsu scoffs again and stood up from the couch and strolled over to the exit, "Thanks for the map." He said casually to the woman before leaving her a bag of jewels. The woman groans in annoyance as she snatches the bag of jewels, "Pfft, whatever."_

_The next day,_

_Natsu laid down on top of a bed inside an inn located in Clover Town. He still had the map that gypsy woman erm.. Giselle had given him. The map was rather crooked since he practically shoved it inside his pocket without even bothering to fold it._

_He sat up lazily on the edge of the bed while examining the crooked map. "Hmm.. will it really work? Will this potion bring her back?" His voice came out as a cracked whisper as he felt hot tears streaming down his face. He quickly wipes it away and shoves the map back inside his pocket._

_He stood up and looked at the clock, '08:15' It's still early. He was pondering whether or not he should believe that Madame Giselle lady and risk his life or just go back to being the depressed dragon slayer he is. He rubbed his temples and lets out a big sigh, "Okay.. okay. I-I'm going to do it. I'll go and sneak in to Lightning Fang, steal the potion and then use it to bring back Juvia! Well, doesn't sound so hard!"_

_He frowned again and buries his face into his hands. Is he really gonna do it?_

_A few hours later,_

_Yup! He's doing it! Natsu was currently inside Lightning Fang hiding behind a pile of boxes. He felt nervous as he could hear a few people talking. He peeked out to see two large guys talking while drinking some beer. One guy had messy red hear with shiny yellow eyes while the other one had tidy silver hair with droopy lime green eyes. He could barely hear their conversation but he could hear some of it. "Did you remember to lock the vault? Wouldn't want anything being stolen again like last time." Said the silver haired man earning a groan from the red head._

" _Yeah! Yeah! And what happened last time was NOT my fault! The lock was busted, kay?" The silver haired man just rolled his eyes in response indicating that he did not believe the red haired man. "Come on! The boss said that he wanted to see us. You know how mad he'll get if we showed up late for—"_

_And then the voices slowly faded away as Natsu could see a glimpse of the both of them walking away to a different room. He sighed in relief and strolled carefully to the front of the vault door. The door was huge! He tried opening the large metal door but it wouldn't budge! Oh wait, he was a mage!_

_He slapped his forehead in realization as he prepared to melt the doors, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" His voice was like a yelling whisper so that the people there did not know that he was there. The doors melted leaving a gaping hole in the middle of it. Big enough to let Natsu slip right in to the potion vault._

_The place had many potions stored inside. There's gotta be like.. 1000 potions! Okay, maybe that's a little bit exaggerating but there really was a lot of potions. Natsu sneaked up to one of the shelves and checked for the 'Resurrection Potion 2.0' "Hmm.. Healing Potion, Transformation Potion, Angry Bees Potion?! Where the fuck is the right potion?!" _

_He looks around the room and narrows his eyes at a certain potion, "Resurrection Potion 2.0.. Fuck yeah! I found it!" He fist pumps the air and sneaks up to grab the potion until—_

"_Hey! Who are you and what the hell are you doing inside the potion vault?!" the large silver haired man glared at Natsu waiting for an answer until he notices the potion Natsu's holding, "What the hell?! Put the potion back right NOW!" Natsu gulpes and turns to the large man, "Sorry! Gotta go!" He sprints outside the vault ignoring the screams of the people inside._

"_Hey! Give that back now!"_

"_You're going to pay for this!"_

"_Come back you numskull!" _

"_You fucking asshole!"_

"_We are going to hunt you down! And when we do find you, we'll fucking murder you!"_

_Natsu kept running and running until he saw a glimpse of the exit, "Yes. Yes!" Just when he was about to exit, three very large men covered his way. One of them smirked and clenched his fists, "You're not going anywhere." Natsu backed away._

"_Wind Weave!" A mini typhoon came rushing from the man's palm and it strikes at Natsu causing him to fall flat on the floor, "Ugh! Damn! Nnh.." He scrambles to his feet and wipes the dust of his clothes, "Is that the best you got?!" The man's face fell to a frown, "You bastard! I'll show you what I can really do! Boys?"_

"_Wind Tornado!"_

"_Meteor Shower!"_

"_Fire Render!"_

_Natsu smirked at the last one and then he ate all the fire that guy throws at him. The three of them looked shocked. "Gee, thanks for the meal! It tastes horrible though! Eh, It'll do.."_

"_Fire Dragon's ROAR!"_

_The roar was powerful enough to knock them down temporarily leaving the exit wide open for him to escape. "Haha! See you later, losers!" He sprints away trying to ignore the yelling from the guys, "Hey! Come back here! Come back you little bas—" The rest faded away as he ran farther and farther._

_He came to a stop in a dark forest near Clover Town and he leaned against a tree and sighed heavily. He pulls out the bottle of potion from his pocket and smiles at it, "I'm finally going to have you back, Juvia.." His words came out as a soft whisper as he caressed the small bottle with his thumb._

_He shoves the bottle inside his pocket once again, "Okay, I can do this!"_

_Back At Magnolia,_

_The train ride was horrible! Natsu couldn't stop puking his lunch out and he was sure that he was being stalked by a psycho fangirl. Okay, maybe that's a little bit over exaggerating. But it was true that he couldn't stop puking._

_Natsu is now standing in front of Juvia's grave with a shovel in his hands. He gulped and started digging her grave. His clothes were now covered in dirt and so was his face.. and arms.. and legs.. and let's just say that his whole body was covered in dirt, okay?_

_He wipes the sweat of his forehead and reaches down to grab Juvia's cold, lifeless body. Her skin was dead pale and her arms were cold like ice. "Don't worry Juvia.. you're going to be able to see me again. To see Fairy Tail again! You're safe now.. I promise that I will never let anything hurt you again!"_

_He felt hot tears streaming down his face and slowly falling to her delicate skin. He rushed away to a hill near the town and spots a small shed that seems to be long abandoned. The windows were cracked and the door was busted, but it'll have to do for now._

_He sneaks inside and lays her on top of a rusty table. He reaches down to his pocket and pulls out the bottle of Resurrection Potion. He opens the bottle and chugs it down slowly to her mouth. He blinks.._

_Once_

_Twice_

_Still no response from the beautiful blue haired water mage. He sighs deeply thinking that the potion didn't work and that Madame Giselle lied to him. He was ready to bawl his eyes out and just scream at the top of his lungs until he heard a groan from the once lifeless body._

"_Nnh.. N-Natsu-sama? *gasp* Natsu-sama! J-Juvia! Juvia can see Natsu-sama! This is a miracle! But how?" Juvia sat up straight on the rusty table and looks up to the pink haired dragon slayer, waiting for an answer or an explanation. Instead, the dragon slayer's lips quiver and he sniffled at the sight of the bluenette._

_Before you know it, he has tackled her in a big hug as tears fall down from his eyes. "I-I'm so happy, Ju! I can't believe it! I missed you so much! Please! Never leave me again!" Juvia was frozen in thought but she pushes them away and pats his back gently and kisses his cheek, "Juvia's sorry that Juvia left Natsu-sama all alone. Juvia promises to never leave again."_

_They pulled away and gazes on each other's eyes. Their lips crashing to each other and then all they could feel was,_

_Warmth._

**AN: Sorry for the boring chapter! Just wanted to explain how Juvia came back to life! The next chapter will be much more exciting! Anyway, thanks for reading, Reader-sama!**

**Love,**

**Lanvia~! ;)**


	4. Author's Note

Hello, Reader-sama!

I'm so very TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't updated yet. My vacation ended a few weeks ago and exams are already starting to pile up!

So, I know that you're probably thinking that this is a new chapter.

Well.. it's not. Just wanted to let you know that Time Travelers is in a short hiatus.

The reason for that is pretty simple:

I have writer's block (something that writers, well.. erm.. I get a lot.) so I have no idea on what the next chapter is going to be about.

Like I said, exams are piling up and I've gotta study for those.

I'm pretty frustrated with myself cause' I've already started over from scratch for about ten times. Probably cause' of the writer's block though.

My brain is all filled with angsty Juvia stories and I want to write those first.

So, I hope you guys understand. Once again,

I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Reader-sama.. first update of the year and this comes up -_-"

I know, I'm a terrible person. You can punish me now, Reader-sama! ;_;

So, even though THIS story is in a hiatus, doesn't mean that I won't be publishing mini fanfics and one-shots! Maybe not fanfictions with potential sequels but HEY! At least it's something.

So, that's it for now!

Thank you for your patience and high tolerance for my stupidity!

Love,

Lanvia~!

Meanwhile..

Lexy: You know what, Rosa-chan?

Rosa: What?

Lexy: I should be calling you Rosa-nee..

Rosa: And why is that?

Lexy: Cause' in your world, I don't exist. YET.

Rosa: Hehe! Okay then! I'll be calling you Lexy-chan from now on and you'll call me Rosa-nee!

Lexy: Now, don't get too carried away now. After all, I was created first!

Rosa: But in THIS story, I'm older! So HA!

Lexy: Fine then! Oldie!

Rosa: I'm not old!

Lexy: But in THIS story, You ARE older! So HA!

Rosa: Now you're just mocking me.

Lexy: Duh.

-END-


End file.
